


Bedside Apologies

by SamuelJames



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron finally visits Jackson in hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bedside Apologies  
> Pairing: Aaron/Jackson  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Aaron finally visits Jackson in hospital  
> Disclaimer: Emmerdale is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Aaron walks slowly into the room. Jackson looks worse than he remembered, surrounded by machines and tubes and stuff. Hazel had promised him the coast was clear but he still looks around before sitting down. "I'm sorry. Sorry that it happened and sorry that it took so long for me to visit. Your dad told me to stay away and your mum said not to. I hope it's okay that I listened to her. Paddy told me about your dad so I can see now why you've been on at me over my temper. I don't mean to get angry, not that there's an excuse but. Well actually no buts cos I can't justify it, not with you lying there. If this were a film I'd see your eyes flicker or your hand move but I don't even know if you can hear me."

Aaron stops for a moment secretly hoping for some sort of sign. He goes to take Jackson's hand but stops himself. "If you'll just wake up I promise you I'll be better. It freaks me out to think how much I need you when I didn't even know you a few months ago. That's why I got scared when you said you loved me. I think I must love you too, if I knew for sure what love was. If it's thinking about someone all the time, wanting to be around them and not being able to picture your life without them then I do love you." Aaron sighs with relief, wishes he could have sorted all this out earlier. If Jackson dies because of that phone call he'll never be able to forgive himself.

"Your mum will be back later, she's been here nearly round the clock. Not sure about your dad, it might all kick off again if he finds me here. I should have come to see you sooner. At home, at the garage I couldn't stop worrying and wondering how you were. I meant what I said that night, that I've got these feelings that I don't know what to do with. I thought we'd carry on the same as we were on holiday. I didn't think about you ever saying you loved me. Remember that last night when we decided it was too late to bother sleeping cos the coach was picking us up at half four? I was so happy just sitting on the sofa with your arms around me. It was easier to just be us without everyone watching over my shoulder. It's not their fault, it's mine. I'll get better, let you hold my hand walking through the village if you'll just wake up."

Aaron takes Jackson's hand, still no movement. He doesn't believe in God but prays anyway. He pulls his hand away when Hazel walks in, then realises there's no need. Hazel sits the other side of the bed and they each hold a hand. Hazel talks a bit about Jackson coming out and why Aaron deserves to be allowed to see him. He waits for the lecture on his treatment of her son but it doesn't come. As the hours creep by he tells her why he lives with Paddy and not with his mum. They each take turns getting tea from the machine even though it tastes vile. When Hazel seems genuinely thankful for the drink Aaron realises he's somehow acquired another person who gives a damn about him. This is going to take a bit of getting used to.


End file.
